The Shinning Star In My Life
by SparkleGirly
Summary: You May think that austin and ally are pefect for eachother How about when he meets a Shinning STAR Might end in Auslly Or Eustin Read To Find Out :)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

Austin Walked into sonic boom to see ally sitting on the counter legs crossed.

"Hey ally"

"Hi Austin"

There is someone I wanted you to meet you know Jimmy Star

"Yes I have been signed to his record company for a year now "He replied confused

Well Meet His Daughter: Olivia Holt is her. I am Emma hey you must be Austin

"How come we never heard of you"

"I have been at dance school for the summer"

Just Then a Brunette and Red Head Walked In SCREAMING OMG EMMA YOUR BACK

"Yup I am how are you Cece , Rocky "

"Awsome" They Both Replied.

AUSTINS POV

Why cant I stop thinking about her? She is so pretty sweet and funny just then he heard singing coming from the Practice room and it wasn't ally.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I isn't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowing' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Austin Then Clapped . Emma Turned around

" Were you spying on me?" she giggled

"I did not know you could sing and who is that song about?"

"This Really sweet caring cute guy " She smiled

Just then Austin did not know if it was jealousy or what but he kissed Emma it was amazing for five seconds till she pulled away.

"Why Did you do that?"

"Cause I really Like you" he said confused

"Austin I have a boyfriend"

Austin look surprised then he ran out of the practice room, TBC

..


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings & Break Ups

I Dont Own Austin And Ally Or Any Of These Charters Except Maybe . Emma

Austin Walked into sonic boom to see ally sitting on the counter legs crossed.

"Hey ally"

"Hi Austin"

There is someone I wanted you to meet you know Jimmy Star

"Yes I have been signed to his record company for a year now "He replied confused

Well Meet His Daughter: Olivia Holt is her. I am Emma hey you must be Austin

"How come we never heard of you"

"I have been at dance school for the summer"

Just Then a Brunette and Red Head Walked In SCREAMING OMG EMMA YOUR BACK

"Yup I am how are you Cece , Rocky "

"Awsome" They Both Replied.

AUSTINS POV

Why cant I stop thinking about her? She is so pretty sweet and funny just then he heard singing coming from the Practice room and it wasn't ally.

(1)I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I isn't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowing' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Austin Then Clapped . Emma Turned around

" Were you spying on me?" she giggled

"I did not know you could sing and who is that song about?"

"This Really sweet caring cute guy " She smiled

Just then Austin did not know if it was jealousy or what but he kissed Emma it was amazing for five seconds till she pulled away.

"Why Did you do that?"

"Cause I really Like you" he said confused

"Austin I have a boyfriend"

Austin look surprised then he ran out of the practice room, TBC

.. (1) Owned By Olvia Holt. Please Give Me A Review My First Story


End file.
